


for the mercy in you.

by holywatershed



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Car Sex, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Fuckbuddies, Loss of Virginity, Trans Female Character, also nicole tries to get into waverly's pants by texting her dog memes, there's a bit of religious symbolism in here but it's not overbearing if that's not your cup of tea, they're both useless virgins, tho waverly is not impressed, trans!nicole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-07 10:24:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12230958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holywatershed/pseuds/holywatershed
Summary: They had an agreement. Sort of. Though rules were never really flat out discussed whenever they spent a few moments desperately grabbing each other’s hair and tugging on clothes or trying not to leave marks on the other person's neck.--or; the (sort of blasphemic) catholic school/friends with benefits au nobody asked for; trans!nicole





	1. psalm 1:1

**Author's Note:**

> *sips tea*some lil plot and smut to help me get through my writer's block for my wynaught baby fic which i'm (still) finishing. this was unbeta'd so i apologize for mistakes.
> 
> also i'm already in hell posting this; so please enjoy! (there's no curse in this, so it's totally AU also for the fact that it has trans!nicole. again lol)

\--

 

_and do not grieve the holy spirit of god, with whom you were sealed for the day of redemption._

**-ephesians 4:30**

\--

 

It was a rainy Tuesday morning. Regardless of the shitty weather and all, mass was being held that day; something that did not excite Waverly Earp in the slightest. Inside, the warm school chapel was dead silent aside from the overweight priest —who strangely resembled Danny DeVito— wildly talking about some bible passage probably only half of the attendants knew what he was referring to, and the light tap tap of the rain hitting right on top of the chapel’s wooden ceiling.  
  
Waverly was sat on the third row along with the Sheriff’s daughter, Chrissy Nedley who was by her side soundly chewing some gum, and some other classmates she had never crossed a word with.  
  
She looked down, her shoe hitting repeatedly the edge of the row of seats in front of her. Her eyesight fell briefly and she caught a glimpse of the near-faded bruise on her right knee. Just above from where the skirt of her uniform ended.  It had looked kinda ugly before, she could remember. Except that she could remember more vividly how that bruise had gotten there. She lifted her head then, and couldn’t help but wonder back to that night. A shy smile reaching and pulling the softness of the corners of her mouth. She let out a huff.  
  
From across the room, brown eyes meet hers. Her heart started to thrum.  
  
  
  
Nicole.  
  
  
  
The idiot with the charming dimpled grin.  
  
The idiot who was sort of guilty of putting that forsaken bruise on her knee and had been also quite proud of how it had gotten there.  
  
A very charming idiot with a dimpled grin and a tiny red patch on her chin (which was also a bruise made on the same night, and was quite smug about it).

  
Thinking about the other girl suddenly brought a feeling of uneasiness in her, and it didn’t have to do with the fact that she was on a chapel, a school chapel and not less; surrounded by her idiotic classmates and teachers. She didn't know what to make of it, but if she was completely honest with herself, thinking about her was happening quite often lately.

 

The last thing she needed was having a —Lord help her— crush on her classmate who also happened to be her very secret fuck-buddy.

 

_Expect that you’ve never actually fucked, Waverly._

 

An annoying inner voice resonated in the back of her pretty head. Yes, that was true. The girl almost grunted at the reminder of that, thank you very much. It wasn’t like she wasn’t ready to have sex. She was, believe me. But she was also a nervous mess whenever they got a little too close to do so.  And God, they’ve really been that close. Never fully having penetration sex. Though oral was their best bitch.

 

“Shit. You’ve got to stop thinking with your pussy for once and for all.”  She spit back at the inner voice and broke the staring match, Extra Horny Edition™ she and Nicole had been having.

 

The girl was so infuriating. What comforted her was that Nicole Haught was all to blame. And that was nothing but the gospel truth. It had been her car, after all. They’d been making out for the past forty-something minutes inside her dad’s car and the fact that they were both stuck in their seats, the driving console between them and the cramped space was killing the mood just a tiny bit for the teenagers. It wasn’t Waverly’s fault being extra flexible, probably a bit too much her leg flew off while in the process of moving to the back seat of the car to continue their make-out sesh with a bit of not so dry humping here and there and also, effortlessly hitting Nicole in the chin.  
  
  
  
_“Fuck. My car’s got doors y’know? We could’v—“ The redheaded girl voiced before being so rudely cut off by a pair of wet lips. She couldn’t even register what part of Waverly’s body smacked her goddamn chin._  
  
_“Shut up and get back to work.” She bluntly interrupted Nicole and pulled her on top of her almost quivering body, grabbing onto Nicole’s incredibly well fitting dark blue knitted sweatshirt and pulled it off. It made her arms look so great she wanted to spend hours licking and caressing them. Though she would never admit that in front of her. Nope, her pride was stronger than her need to orgasm._  
  
  
Good news were that the girl really did shut up after that.

  
  
  
They had an agreement. Sort of.  
  
Though rules were never really flat out discussed whenever they spent a few moments desperately grabbing each other’s hair and tugging on clothes or trying not to leave marks on the other person's neck.  
  
Get in, get off, get out. It was as simple as saying that. Or at least, it seemed to be on the outside. Their relationship or whatever it was  that kids called it these days had been going on for the past 6 months. They never tried to make bullshit small talk before their casual “meetings”, nor stay afterwards or talk in public. Much less at school or in front of Nicole’s homophobic and transphobic parents. Their agreement worked just fine normally.

It’s not like it was a bad thing anyway. Nicole felt safe at that and so did Waverly. One thing in particular was that they wouldn’t have sex until both of them were completely on the same page. And then, when it finally happened, condoms would be a must. Sure, Nicole’s testosterone levels after beginning her transition had decreased but it didn’t hurt to be safe. Or so Waverly thought. After all, they were still in high school and had a bright future ahead. Waverly would finish high school, get a bunch of fancy degrees from a bunch of fancy schools that she’ll never use because who truly cares about that anymore; and Nicole would be getting into the cop academy and start thinking about getting her own place, away from her parent’s disapproving gazes.

Waverly remembered that talk with Nicole with fondness. The girl was sat on her bed, with a messy braid, only shorts on and redness on her chest and cheeks. Waverly never felt more smitten; her own stomach doing backflips as she shyly spoke about going on birth control pills when the day finally came. Nicole listening attentively every word that blurted out of her mouth.

 

_“I hope they make extra gigantic condoms then, otherwise I’ll have to get some custom made for me.” The girl pensively said, her brown doggy eyes staring at Waverly and waiting for a reaction._

  
_Waverly looked at her and let out a growl “Why did you just have to open your mouth?” then snipped at Nicole and threw her shoe at her._

 

Still, after being an idiot and saying all the wrong things, Waverly thought there wasn’t anyone else she’d rather lose her virginity with other than Nicole. She rewarded Nicole with a rough brush of her lips, and got on top of her lean, long body, all while hiding a smile into her kiss.

Things didn’t go further that night. Eventually, she fell asleep; Waverly didn't until much later. It was the first time they slept together. Like actually sleep next to each other. Waverly woke up first, her dreams of a certain redheaded beauty way too real, with warm arms wrapped around her stomach and hot breath on her neck. The sensation wasn't the best, in fact, she felt like jumping out of her window. The feeling all too new and too scary to ignore. But it was Nicole, and she had never felt happier.

Nicole, who wasn't expecting anything from her, that made her probably the first person that didn't place any sort of expectations on her. She was soft, and she was childish at times, despite being 3 years older than her and tall like a tree. Nicole who dropped out of high school a few years back because of the bullying she endured and still decided to finish high school for once and for all; Nicole who tells her nice little stories about her childhood, about how she taught herself to ride a bike because her dad thought it was 'too girly', or about that time Nicole almost drowned  when she was at a lakehouse with her parents and later became an excellent swimmer. The best in their school, actually.  Nicole was everything she needed, and everything she desired.  
  
But don’t get her wrong, Nicole Haught wasn’t that much of a perfect specimen. In fact, she could list a couple of things she found unattractive in her. (Waverly would be lying if she said making that mental list wasn’t the single hardest thing to think about, like ever.)  
  
As the mass was being brought to an end, her breast started buzzing, or more like her phone. It didn’t require to be a psychic to guess who the other person might be sending her a text. She didn’t have any friends besides Chrissy, and the girl was right next to her. That only left _her_. And so she took her phone out and looked for the first text conversation who happened to be a bunch of messages from their 'plumber'. Listen, a girl's gotta do whatever it takes to get herself some.

 

 

_**[Plumber Jack - SENT 1:24PM]** ~ bathroom? ;)_

 

Oh right, ew. Nicole’s texting game wasn’t that impressive and certainly didn’t do much for her. How could she forget? Let’s just add it to the ever growing list of unattractive things in Nicole Haught. 

 

_**[Waverly E. - SENT 1:25PM] ~** What’s with that fuckgirl smiley face?_

_You can’t send a suggestive text without being cringy af?_

 

The reply was instantaneous. Nicole never really kept her waiting, and she was actually quite thankful for that. She hated herself for the funny storm feelings inside her stomach at the thought.

 

_**[Plumber Jack - SENT 1:25PM]** ~ hehe ;) u love it_

_**[Plumber Jack - SENT 1:26PM]** ~ …_

_**[Plumber Jack - SENT 1:26PM]** ~ btw, nice to see u finally using teen slang,,_

_miss “af”. guess ure not that much of an old lady._

 

This bitch… Waverly didn’t respond immediately. Instead, she thought of a better comeback.

 

_**[Waverly E. - SENT 1:28PM]** ~ I guess I do need some plumbing work after all._

_There’s been some leaking problems._

_**[Waverly E. - SENT 1:28PM]** ~ Help me?_

 

As she said that, God finally heard her prayers, mass was over and people were getting up. She didn’t spare a glance at Nicole and instead, headed straight to their bathroom. The one that was far, spacious and had a portrait of Jesus holding a tiny lamb in front of the sinks; but it was definitely cleaner than the others in school. Something that appealed to her, specially when she demanded clean floors when she got ready on her knees and began sucking Nicole off until God himself would manifest in the back of Nicole’s eyes.

 

The beauty of their arrangement was that she couldn’t complain though. She was getting it on a regular basis and she was pretty content with what they had. If they were invited to the same snobby house parties they would get drunk together, and fool around a bit inside the bathroom upstairs in the house of some kid whose name they failed to remember; but it didn’t really matter.

Just like nothing ever mattered when Waverly Earp currently found herself on top of a huge fancy sink, legs spread open, her fingers going through a mass of red hair, lapping undisturbedly between the sweetness from inside her.

The way Nicole went from having her eyes closed to looking right at Waverly as she tan her tongue flat on her pussy made the center of the Earth tremble.

 

_Our Father, who art in Heaven…_

 

\--

 

Waverly found herself in her room later that evening. She got into her pajamas and went downstairs to fix herself a vegan smoothie. After their rendezvous at the school’s bathroom they both parted their ways, even if some force was asking them not to ever let go. After her orgasm hit her, she felt the urge to kiss Nicole with all she had. And she did, she said fuck it, grabbed the girl, lifted her head from where it was between her legs and smacked their lips passionately. Never minding the taste of herself on the redhead's lips. The impromptu taste bringing an instant gush of more wetness from her still recovering and throbbing center.

 

There it was again. Thinking with her pussy. She needed to quit doing it or else she was going to have to go masturbate upstairs again, and that didn’t seem like a good idea given the fact that her sister Wynonna had the best timing to arrive home when _she was arriving_.

 

She was on the middle of opening the fridge door when her phone vibrated from where she had left it in the kitchen table. She leaned onto the fridge. She braced herself for a text, a booty call as expected. She could really use a good orgasm once again, even if she was still feeling weak in the knees after being with Nicole. She forced herself to think it was because the other had made her cum in less than three minutes and not because she was craving a text telling her she wanted to meet her and spend some time with her. Wanted to just let Nicole hold her in her arms and lean into the tall girl.  

Why was she feeling so uneasy so suddenly? That freaked her out.

She opened cautiously the text bubble and  looked at what was in it.

It was a meme of a dog with sunglasses driving a car, staring at the camera and apparently honking.

 

_**[Plumber Jack - SENT 10:14PM]**  ~ dad let me borrow his car again. u could use a ride ;)_

_**[Waverly E. - SENT 10:18PM]**  ~ That’s nice. When will you start learning _

_better pick up lines though?_

_**[Waverly E. - SENT 10:18PM]**  ~ I bet your niece throws some better lines _

_than you!_

_**[Waverly E. - SENT 10:19PM]**  ~ And stop using that freaking smile!_

_**[Plumber Jack - SENT 10:19PM]**  ~ ;) ;) ;) ;)_

_**[Waverly E. - SENT 10:20PM]**  ~ Please remind me why do I still let you get near me _

_after you open your mouth or anything ever comes out of your brain._

_**[Plumber Jack - SENT 1:20PM]**  ~ sure ya want me to remind u why?_

_**[Plumber Jack - SENT 1:22PM]**  ~ come outside. i’m here._

 

Waverly didn't know if the girl was actually being serious. It was a school night for Christ sakes. All of their booty calls were either in school, her house or places they sometimes went out. But they mostly were at a decent time, never really past 10 p.m. She was an early sleeper after all.

 

However, she still peeped outside her kitchen window and watched as Nicole evidently got out of her dad’s car. Walking with some difficulty, since traces of light snow were falling from the dark sky. The cold weather giving such an ethereal look on the girl, cheeks flushed, a cute red nose and her recently short hair was being swept by the light breeze. No make-up on and oh God, her glasses. 

 

Waverly ran to her door, almost stumbling. "Oh, hi." her voice with a light tremble, though she pondered it wasn't because of the cold weather. She took a good look at the girl in fron of her then. "Um you didn't have to get out. I was just gonna go upstairs to change and come down quickly, you know?" Waverly added and looked at her with expectation and no small amount of mockery. She eyed the bruise on her chin that was still present. 

 

Nicole coughed a little coy laugh. "Hey, well uh- I just kinda needed to use your bathroom, please? I came out of work and didn’t have time to go beforehand, so…" the girl explained through mumbles, and scratched her hair, all the way down to her neck. 

 

"Oh, sure. Come in. Wouldn’t want you peeing on the Welcome Home rug." She made room for the other girl to enter her home. Tried to keep standing without it being obvious her knees are threatening to buckle any minute. She turned to close the door and not let the chill of the night get inside and their fingers brushed for a moment. 

 

"Or I could’ve just peed outside on that tree over there. Or that picket fence…" Nicole mocked and Waverly rolled her eyes in exasperation. 

 

Waverly swallowed thickly. "No, you wouldn’t." she rasped. 

 

Her eyes flicker from one of Nicole's eyes to the other, then down briefly to her lips where they linger for just a few moments. Suddenly feeling like she somehow needed to  be closer to the tall girl. She couldn't stop staring. Even Nicole seemed to be having the same trouble halting the rush of blood swimming through her body. 

 

"Yeah, I wouldn’t." the girl fidgeted nervously with the edge of her glasses; a barely there smile dancing on the corner of her mouth and her eyes darkened. Things felt awkward for a minute. Although, the sexual tension between the two was heavier. Waverly thought she could implode from desire. Her mind wildly racing. 

 

Then, she felt it. They both broke. 

 

 

 


	2. psalm 2:1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _She kissed Nicole until her eyes burned from how tight she was closing them._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> final installment is here at last, yay! and waverly is a thirsty fuck but y'all knew 'bout that already.  
> it's longer than i ever planned it to be. enjoy!  
> warning: non safe sex ahead.

 

\--

 

It’s the desperation in their kisses that brings Waverly to the same place she’d been for the past few months.

 

She finds herself kissing Nicole against her front door, with messy barely-done hair, warm hands pressed on the soft space of her back despite the chilly night air and her heart on her sleeve.

It’s the red marks on their skin, the rough push and pull, the breathy moans and groans in her ear that leave her shivering. It’s the smooth surface of Nicole’s cheek and that spot where her stomach flexed whenever her hands wandered down south.

Suddenly, there comes the crushing reality.

 _S_ _he’s here with you and nobody else, that's all that matters._ A reassuring voice inside her head. The word “just friends” echoes through her mind for what it seems to be the millionth or so time and honestly, it’s what makes her pull the girl closer to her, if only just a tad rougher. She tries not to think too much about what it would be like to really feel Nicole. To have _all_ of Nicole and not just small fragments of her. Still, she fails everytime her eyes fall on the girl with the softest smile and even softer heart.

God, she was such a fool.

Nicole then pulled apart. _Hold up._   _Why, why, why.  Why did she stop kissing her?_

Waverly groaned as she slowly opened her eyes and met a brown expecting gaze staring back at her. Her intern turmoil stopping only when she catches some movement and voice coming out from Nicole's swollen lips. 

"Uh- you said I could use your bathroom," Nicole manages to say, with a warm smile and still feeling stunned by the warm tingles of their kiss. "Being slamed against your front door is nice and all but I still need to wee, y'know?" 

"Oh God, yes! Sorry about that." Waverly bashes at the intensity of Nicole's gaze and warmth irradiating from her body. She tries to hide her face and savors the sensations of being that close to the other girl. 

"You have to let me go so I ca-" Nicole softly tells her and gives her a little push forward. 

Waverly breaks the contact before her body can spontaneously combust from embarrassment. "Oh shit, ye- Sure." she finally moves away from the girl, a comic look on her already blushing face. It's not her fault entirely.

She had started to feel so comfortable with being around Nicole's arms and she was wearing some type of cologne that made her nostrils want to take off their panties and throw them across the room. Her mind simply stopped working coherently and started fabricating all sorts of inappropriate vocabulary that would never be spoken outloud at Nicole.

Or herself.

Maybe just when she touched herself though, like it happened hours prior to Nicole arriving to her home. 

"Um, you know where everything is by now right?" she mutters, raking her hair with her fingers. Waverly heard her own voice tremble for a bit at the end of her question. Her stomach once again doing nervous tugs at her.  _Now was not the time to fuck up, Waverly._

"Right." Nicole assured her with a few vigorous nods. Her tender yet firm voice resonated deep in Waverly's eardrums. 

"Right. I'll just...be here and wait for you." Waverly said as she clasped her hands together in front of her body and breathed out her mouth. 

Nicole chuckles at that, "Okay, cool. But you might wanna change your clothes a bit," she allows, and offers Waverly a cheeky grin. "It's freezing my ass out there and yours will most likely freeze too with you wearing those pajamas."

Waverly briefly glances down at herself.  "But I thought that we- I mean that's why you-" she frowns. Clearly Nicole had come to her home with ulterior motives, Waverly thought. It was what they did. Sure it was a bit late for her liking but apparently her uncontrollable need to be near Nicole thought otherwise.

That's when it hits her. A dreaded feeling came over her when she realized she didn't care if hanging out with Nicole didn't lead to anything further.

Followed by the sickening reminder of just being nothing more that a fuck-buddy to Nicole. A fuck-buddy who still wouldn't fuck her despite having started this whole thing a few months back. 

She swallows a wince. She wasn't sure when Nicole would get tired of being with her. 

"Well, there's been a change of plans." says Nicole, and before she knows what's happening the redhead runs off to the bathroom, closing the door behind her and leaving her alone in the room. 

 _Change of plans she said?_  An incredulous Waverly repeated inside her head as she watched the tall girl step inside that door. Something blossomed in her. It could've been hope. However she wasn't so sure what to feel at the moment.

Though a calmness appeared and seemed to take away the thoughts of being _nothing_ to Nicole. Again, blinking some tears, she willed them away. Waverly reflected on their current situation, and the fact that she actually agreed to have a friends with (sort of) benefits deal was completely unlike everything she had ever done. 

She was —in a way— familiar with sex, or the theory of it in the least. It was sort of abstract for her. After all, she was still the same ol' fumbling virgin Waverly Earp. Masturbation and some slightly lonely surfing on the internet in search for mediocre-looking porn was something she'd adjusted to a few years back.

It was just for the release and the momentary pleasure, and it usually took a while for her to _get into_  business —she had her standards when it came to porn. But the sole idea of having sex with Nicole was enough to bring a heat that burned on her face instantly.

_What would it be like then?  If Nicole's rough hands would be a contrast to her soft lips and perfectly sharp cheekbones, if Nicole's nervousness would disappear and her deep breaths—_

She didn't know. But she hoped for a divine intervention, anything that would let her find out all those marvelous things about Nicole herself. 

Then, she glanced at the door where the other girl currently found herself peeing. And she did what she said she would. 

She climbed up the stairs, went to her bedroom's closet and threw some warmer pants on; but not before hurrying and pulling a new set of underwear. Then, she put on a warm and big furry jacket to cover her from the cold weather.

She looked at herself in the mirror for a moment. Her hair was falling freely down her shoulders,  _—_ Nicole insisted she looked like a vision with her hair like that, or whatever that means _—_ wrapped herself up and closed the door behind herself. 

As she went down the stairs, Nicole who had just exited the bathroom glanced at her, and said, "Hey, now that's a good clean-up." 

Waverly almost smiled at her, but then added without thinking "Nah, but you look beautiful."

 _Oh._ She could've sworn she heard Nicole barely say it, almost not even a whisper. She actually turns pink, when she processed the words falling from Waverly's mouth.

"Yeah, well, I guess it's mostly because of the glasses _—_ even if they're kinda out of style, but they do the job, so _—"_ she said, nonchalantly as if Waverly hadn't vomited out a small piece of her profound lov _—_   _admiration of good looks_  at her. Her heart squeezed tightly at the other girl's response, as pathetic as all the nervous ramblings were, they just did something to her. That's how she knew at least her comment had not slipped from Nicole's mind. And it really hadn't, not at all. 

"Nic." Waverly says, stopping her before the other girl started her cute rambles, and thankfully Nicole let's it go very quickly.

"Aight, let's go," the redhead's lips quirked into a smile. "Grab your shit or whatever you're bringing with you." Nicole adds, and keeps on stealing glances at her way. Waverly makes a mental note to wipe that sheepish smile from her face as soon as possible.

They were leaving now, to wherever Nicole seemed so eager to be at. The anticipation began, and it sat in Waverly's bones. "Jesus. Can we get something for dinner on the way though? You haven't even told me where we're going yet and it's making me a bit anxious."

Still, it didn't matter where they were actually going. She could only pray and hold on to the golden cross, heavy against her neck, that her true feelings would stop from leaking out from underneath.

Nicole laughs awkwardly. "Just some place. And yes, we're gonna go get you your food."

"Thanks!" Waverly shrieks indignantly. "It's so nice so hear you actually care about my well being. I could've thought otherwise considering how late in the night you're making me go out." 

"I swear you're an old lady trapped inside an incredibly fit teenager's body" says Nicole, and the two girls exchange looks, as hesitant as Waverly is. 

Then, Waverly recovers, "Uh, I'm gonna take the second part of that sentence as a compliment and just let the first part slip." she adds pointedly and allowed herself to enjoy immensely the familiarity of the banters they had very quickly become accustomed to. 

Waverly goes over to open the front door and exits her home, leaving Nicole grinning stupidly, yet with infinite fondness. Because even then, as she ran to catch up with the other girl, Waverly briefly brushed her hand against hers. And wishes somebody could capture the looks on both of their faces when they cross the road and climb up on Nicole's car, the hopeful aura Waverly sported when she opened the passenger door for her. 

 

Nicole considered it a success.

 

 --

 

"What?" 

 

They were sat inside Nicole's car, they had been for several minutes, in fact.

Outside on the street, the faint snow ceased, and some cars and people talking could be lightly heard. The radio played softly AC/DC'S _"Highway to Hell"_ and the heating stopped their limbs from turning an ill shade of blue. Although, the insistent sound of food being chewed could be heard loudly as Waverly sat in the passenger seat, staring at Nicole almost deep-throat a giant cheeseburger from an In-N-Out restaurant, which just happened to be open 24/7, much to Waverly's luck.

It was marked to be a special night from the start, or so Waverly thought, and Nicole just goes for high calorie fast foods. Waverly huffs as Nicole starts the engine on and drives through the desolated road.

 

"You can't seriously expect me to eat that." Waverly gasps, looking all too vaguely horrified as Nicole's free hand _—_ the one that was holding the wheel and prevented them from dying _—_ rummaged inside the brown bag that surely contained another burger.

As expected, Nicole put on her best pitiful face without parting her eyesight from the road. "I'm sorry, but do you see any sort of vegan restaurants near here? Do they even exist in Purgatory?" she explained.

Nicole glanced for a second at the look of mixed awe and horror on the younger girl's face and was quite entertained. 

Waverly stared gapely at her. _Was it too much to ask for a normal evening with Nicole?_ It wasn't that she was talking about a date. She just wanted a nice dinner with Nicole, just the two of them, even if it was one of those awkward ones where there’s wet chewing and loud swallowing; backs straight, eyes falling everywhere but on other eyes.

She didn't know it that would be _their_ case.

Nicole contemplates her burger, "There's some lettuce in my burger if that sort of helps, and I don't like tomatoes so-" she reasoned, finally pulling apart her mouth from the offending item. 

"Y- You want me to- Okay." Waverly said, as she considered this for a moment, glancing between Nicole's figure and her reaching hand. She sighed with intent, and glared at Nicole of a long moment. 

"Oh and we're almost there by the way." Nicole gave no further explanation, but Waverly could tell there was one.

She found herself unintentionally licking her lips as her eyes raked up over Nicole's hands and arms as she drove them to their destination.

"There where? The middle of actual nowhere?" Waverly wrinkled her nose, and Nicole caught that gesture as she turned her eyes to the other girl. She thought she couldn't get any more perfect than that.

"Well, this nowhere is very pretty." She answered, and her voice shook tenderly. 

_Yes. Of course she was._

 

 

The car finally stopped right beside a large tree that looked to be some hundred of years old. The both took in the sight, that despite the lack of light appeared to be very pretty. Prettier than she ever expected. Waverly wasn't even sure they were in Purgatory anymore. Waverly’s breath hitches in her throat.

"We're here. C'mon!" Nicole exclaims excitedly, like a kid. A move so Nicole-like that Waverly thought her heart would burst.

"I don't see how the spot for serial killers to find their next potential victim is anywhere near pretty." she says, partially as joke, but also for the fact that even if all of this was gorgeous, the woods (which were creepy as shit) weren't exactly the place where she would rather be at with Nicole.

"Is this what it is? I'm your next victim and you're dumping me somewhere near that cliff over there." she lectured and looked down at the ground, hoping not to embarrass herself while tripping or something like that.

"Please don't talk about murder and dumping bodies, I'm going to shrink." Nicole informed her. 

Waverly chuckled in that raspy, sexy way it made Nicole’s knees feel a little weak. She was glad Nicole was comfortable enough with her to make that type of jokes.

It was nice to feel that. 

She was proud of the progress the older girl seemed to have, from being distant and rebellious, to open and almost affectionate with her. Any sort of interaction that was mildly flirty never failed to make her hum happily. Although the implication behind Nicole's words proved to be true. She did peak at the redhead's jeans a little earlier, lightly tenting while they were still on the road. It was an accident when her eyes fell down to Nicole's body. Both fighting the desire that was slowly awakening. 

"Alright, so what's with all this mysterious luring into the woods at almost midnight?" Nicole heard Waverly say as she walked and admired the view. 

"I got into cop school." 

"Oh." That really was not the declaration Waverly expected in the least. _Shit_ , she thought. "Wow, Nicole that's amazing. It's all you've ever wanted, you've tried so hard for this. I knew you'd be accepted right away."  Still, she doesn’t really know what she should be feeling other than shock.

"Is there anything wrong with that?" Waverly questioned after the initial state of shock had faded away.

"I don't know. Maybe." she practically whispers "It's complicated." Those gorgeous brown eyes lock on Waverly's. Nicole doesn’t miss the confused and wounded expression the younger girl had on her face. 

"I'm gonna have to train outside Purgatory. It's still somewhere in the country but they haven't really confirmed me where." informed Nicole and began playing absently with some fluff on her jeans. Waverly, on the other hand, lets out a breath she didn’t even realize she was holding. 

"W-When do you leave?" she asks curiously, and slowly drifts further away from Nicole. Her body acting as a shield.

Nicole answers her, soon after she stops feeling the intense pair of eyes on her, "Next month, right after graduation." she adjusts her glasses.

_Oh._

"That's _—"_ Waverly sighs beside her, and Nicole isn't so sure if it's whether in resignation or exasperation. "So this... what's gonna happen?" She asks, somehow afraid of the answer. Words wanted to escape her mouth, but they soon die on her lips because if she keeps talking, she isn't sure of what will come out. 

Nicole clears her throat, letting her mask fall into place. "I'm not sure, but, I guess saying goodbye to our little arrangement is happening earlier than we expected." the girl mentions, a flash of hurt in Waverly's eyes. She mentally shakes her head. _Of course this wasn't ever going to last._ She swallows a wince.Her mouth full of bittersweetness of unrequited love.

"Yeah, I guess. " Waverly steels herself. Everything seeming too unfair to be true. Just her luck. 

"Listen, we can still _—"_ Nicole tries, but Waverly barely hears it. Blood rushing through her veins, and then Waverly steps into her space.

She just wanted to kiss her. To kiss her whole body and soul, to never let go of her; damned be the consequences.

And so she did. 

She kissed Nicole until her eyes burned from how tight she was closing them. 

It's late at night, the cold air hitting the large trees around chilling them to their bones, and as eerie as the scenario looks, Waverly found herself basking in warmth. _Safe,_  was what she thought. She felt valiant and juvenile. She also felt so angry, bitter and filled with melancholy. Her heart bleeding and hurt but alive.

So fucking alive. 

Nicole gasped as soon as furious lips crashed into hers, her glasses bumping each time with Waverly's nose.

Waverly doesn't miss the subtle trembles going through the redhead's body.

 

\--

 

They hurriedly got inside of the car. Both of them itching to touch the other more, just a bit more. Waverly didn't know which one opened the door or which one stepped in first, because as soon as her back hit the soft surface of the car's backseat _—_ quite roughly, she might add _—_ she knew she was gone. 

Waverly  _loved_ the way Nicole's kisses felt against her skin, and her body felt like it had been set on fire. She felt tongue try to slide inside her mouth, which she granted. Waverly holding her body impressively close to Nicole's, hips pressed together, sharing the same hot breaths. They pushed and pulled, it was like a never ending game.

But then, Nicole began grinding on top of her, almost doing a body roll and at that angle Waverly started to pray so she wouldn't cum ridiculously quickly. 

She moaned. Nicole felt amazing on top of her. She forgot how much she liked the feeling of her whole weight. She was a tall girl after all, but didn't come not close to crushing her but instead, deliciously pressing her against the backseat. Her breathing grew uneaven, as the temperature began rising inside the car. A light fog was created from their hunger. 

They break the contact to allow their clothes come off, one by one. Nicole only had her jeans on, which were getting tighter every minute passed, she could feel herself about to lose it all over Waverly's panties but first, she wanted to feel every inch of the other girl. Waverly on the other hand, put her arms around strong shoulders and wrapped her legs around a slender waist to draw the other girl even closer.

The outline of her pussy was driving her into madness."Can you- take them off?" Nicole gestured in between breaths to Waverly's almost ruined underwear. The girl silently thanks whatever higher power there is that she's wearing a matching set.

She grins when Waverly shivers. She nods and doesn't waste time. Nicole helps her hips off the carseat and eases her underwear down her legs. Immediately, Nicole's hands go to grasp her ass, but not before drinking in every inch of Waverly's completely naked body, her sight going down to her wet and pink center. She didn't realize when exactly did Nicole take off her glasses, throwing them somewhere on the front seat. She was immersed. Now it was Nicole who shivered. 

Waverly pulls back to see deep brown eyes with a soft look on them, a special contrast to their actions. She silently gave the redhead an out. Running her fingers on back of Nicole's neck, she reassured the other girl, as she did many times in the past with just a touch. The redhead nodded and soon they began their familiar rhythm.  Only now, she couldn't believe their time was slowly coming to an end.

They were grinding into each other. Nicole's jean covered hips jerk involuntarily against Waverly's bare pussy and she gasps as she feels just how hard she is. Her pale hands running up and down Waverly's ass, bringing her closer to her body, to where she needed _her_ the most. She particularly loved having Waverly laying back, with her legs wrapped around her, on her car, trying to appear calm. The younger girl underneath her began to roll her hips, grinding her clit against her again and again. 

She could feel herself get wetter, and Nicole too- who soon began to feel the ghost of precum staining her jeans. 

She inclined to kiss one single nipple, then circled it with her tongue. Taking a hold of Nicole's short mane Waverly shut her eyes at the contact.

The anger and bitterness was still somehow within her. She couldn't help it. So she tried to fight it, because after one particular hard suck on her nipples, she moved with an impecable strenght and climbed on top of Nicole, pinning her down the cushioned surface. The move delivered so flawlessly, she drew half a gasp, half a growl from Nicole. 

She decided being on top of Nicole was pretty fucking great too.

The pace continued the same for a while, as she let herself enjoy the feeling. She knew she must look like a shivering mess, moving her hips as the heat between her legs spurred her on. Waverly briefly opened her eyes as she drove down a particularly hard thrust on her erection. She noticed Nicole's eyes had been on her the whole time, watching her expression of pleasure. The thought only pushed her more.

"Hey, slow down." Nicole said in a mixture of grumbles and deep breaths against her neck. 

"Why?" she runs a fingertip on the outer shell of Nicole’s ear, where a light sheen of sweat began to form. She knew exactly why. Waverly learned soon into their sessions that the redhead didn't need much stimulation to get in the mood. She lowered her hips again and provoked a loud moan from the other girl. She groaned, as felt the distinct length she had become accustomed to. She Ignored Nicole's protests and continued teasing her.

Waverly's small golden cross hit her blushed chest as she slid back and forth on top of Nicole, her hands gripping the redhead's firm stomach to support herself. 

Then, Nicole draws back and pulls up to a sitting position. She kisses her and soon flips her into her back once again. A dark, yet playful grin on her lips. Looking down at the brunette, she unbluckles her belt, grips the waistband of her jeans and pulls them down slowly, draggin along her set of black briefs and leaves them up to her thighs. Not taking them off completely. Waverly knew, she prefered them rather than boxers.

She huffed at the girl, for not taking them off but she quickly shut up as she revealed then, her erection which bounced freely and slapped hard against her stomach. The lighning was dim but she could notice the sweet liquid that was leaking from the cherry red tip. 

 _Finally,_ Waverly pondered. And welcomed Nicole back again with open arms and open legs.

Her delicate hands went straight to her, touched the warm length and began jerking her. Up and down, in a quick but passionate motion. Massaging the mushroomy head with purpose. There wasn't time for being slow this time.

She stared into those dark, fiery eyes watching her from above. Nicole felt lust coil hotly in her belly. 

Then, she gently slapped Waverly's hands from her and took with a firm hand her heavy erection. Nicole had her eyes fixated between their legs, and decided she didn't want a single atom separating her from Waverly's sex.

And so she sat on the back of her knees, took one of her lover's leg and pulled it towards her heaving chest and grasped herself, so she could align at Waverly's impatient pussy. She began rubbing her length against her dripping folds, occasionally teasing the entrance with the blushing head.

It was a new senstation, feeling Nicole without any layers covering their sexes, it was so hard to keep control. 

Waverly breathed out shakily and closed her eyes. _She had never felt so open._

 _"G-God, Nicole."_ Waverly threw her head back, her messy hair looked a shade darker, for a light sweat began forming on her forehead, her cheeks and chest a bright shade of red. She could feel every pulse every little vein that bumped with her bundle of nerves.

This was by far, the furthest they'd ever gone.

Nicole repeated her actions a few times. Bumping with intent at Waverly's clit every time. And her body shook in hunger, struggling to keep her breathing at an even pace. Nicole felt like she was in heaven

Their bruised lips didn't let each other go.

Waverly gripped tightly onto her hot shoulders as her folds opened and circled her girth. She briefly looked down, and saw the shaft glistening with her wetness, the sight made her insides gush more wetness and she felt it dripping down her ass and on Nicole's thighs, too.

She had to look away from it. 

This time, she looked up and met Nicole's gaze, pupils dilated, _—_ almost primal _—_  and hair sticking to her forehead. A single drop of sweat falling from her hairline. Her feelings were a mess. Both of them so entranced, they didn't even care about what was happening anymore.

Nicole shifts a little then, supporting herself with her elbows. She kept making circles around Waverly that were also good but slower.

Suddenly, Nicole's hips moved a little too high and before she registers, she's hitting the entrance of Waverly's pussy. Effectively, pulling a little shriek from the brunette's mouth.

Her eyes widened. She wanted to go all the way, to take; to ravish. But she stops, because this is just not how she planned to take Waverly Earp's virginity. 

Or lose hers. Not like this.

Not as a quick fuck on the back of her dad's old car, in the middle of nowhere, with her unbuckled jeans still on and sweat dripping from her face like she just ran a marathon. It was the most cliché thing in the world, and yet here they were.

She didn't even feel like the right person to be taking that from Waverly if she was being honest to herself. It quickly became the hardest decision to take.

So she looked at her, finding a pair of wide eyes that mirrored hers, too. Searching for permission; anything to know if they should stop or keep going. She swallowed, and Waverly licked her lips. Waverly silently consented, giving her a nod.

This was it then.

She gave the other girl the opportunity to lead, to go as wanted and needed. She nearly cooed when Waverly reached between their lower middles and grasped her in her hands. She was at completely Waverly's mercy, and she wouldn't rather any other way. 

Only that a part of her brain that wasn't consumed with desire made her halt, "Wait, I don't- I didn't bring any protection." Nicole's her jaw clenched, it was the logical thing to do.

Waverly breathlessly added, "You can pull out." and she even surprised her herself.  Nicole let out a loud groan at the thought, of letting her cum hit the naked skin of Waverly's impressive abs.  "Or we can stop if it makes you uncomfortable, it's okay." she paused, seeing the internal battle Nicole was experiencing. She would've laughed at the comical look on Nicole's face, eyes widened and erratic breathing.

Soon, her heated member began to sink inside at a painfully slow pace. Nicole's hands on each side of Waverly's face. They both took their time. Partly because they were minutes from climax, and because they didn't know if the experience would be painful for the brunette. Nicole wasn't scarily hung but she was bigger and thicker than three of her own fingers.

Waverly inhaled sharply; she pushed Nicole inside, the first stretch of her vagina making her tremble with anticipation. To her credit, Nicole didn’t move. She didn’t thrust, she didn’t move her hips but she could tell she was _dying_ to do so. Instead, she leaned and gave a light kiss to Waverly's forehead.

"I don- I don't want you to leave." Waverly breathed out shakily, and she sneaked her arms around Nicole's sweaty neck. 

Nicole rasped, "I'm not _—_ Fuck. I'm here." as the muscles in her legs twitching. She saw Waverly willing her body to relax as she pushed the head so slowly inside, only about an inch in and she was already in heaven. Waverly's walls began to welcome her. Then, she pushed further in. 

Now, Nicole felt the urge to start moving her hips. Waverly cried out, shaking as her hole tried to clench tightly, trying to adjust. Nicole's eyes met hers and she gave a nod.

They shared little broken sighs in the dark night. The pace was torturous but felt so good. She stood still for a moment, trying to savor and enjoy completely the feeling. But she wanted more, and when she felt more wetness gush out from Waverly's vagina, she thrusted, sinking further inside the girl she loved since that first time she saw her at the school's chapel, and was met with a slight resistance. She counted internally to three, without parting her gaze from the other girl and broke that resistance with her head. 

Waverly had her eyes shut tightly. She cried out as pain and a burning sensation possessed her. At first, the sensation was too unbearable for her to continue. She was being stretched more than she ever had been before, and she panicked at the feel of Nicole's head pushing. 

_Nope, this isn't going to work out._

“Oh God,” Waverly cried out.

But then it did. 

She let Nicole bury her head in the softness of her breasts and she held the girl tight. She knew the pain would be worth it. 

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck._ Some tears had begun to fall from her eyes, and she allowed Nicole to wipe them away with tender kisses; and shook as a single word was whispered to her. "Breathe." She arched into Nicole’s hot mouth, but obeyed since she was starting to feel a little lightheaded. Her heartbeat fluttering like a herd of birds inside her body.

“You okay?” Nicole caressed Waverly’s neck with her nose. She trembled, struggled against the eagerness throbbing throughout her whole body, and didn't take her eyes off of Waverly—wanting to make sure she’s comfortable and enjoying this.

"Mhm," With a low hum, Waverly assented. "It's a lot to take in." 

Her head spun, filled with the headiness, but still managed to make a pun in the middle of being deflowered. 

Nicole snorted, and her sex twitched at the admission. "Jesus. Really Waves?" she shook her head. She would've laughed, but she actually wanted to get laid. So she said nothing afterwards. Beautiful brown eyes stared at Waverly and pulled her in for a quick kiss. 

The redhead tested the waters. She trailed some kisses down her body, Waverly gasped when her hot mouth  wandered along her neck. Nicole felt her legs tremble, and the strangled whimpers that came out of her made Waverly gush. Aware of how much this was affecting the other girl, too. 

"Is this— _Fuck_. If it's too much for you we can totally stop, y'know?" Nicole stopped for a moment, her voice soft and understanding. 

A dazed Waverly nodded her head. She knew Nicole would always put her needs before hers; and usually, that would have put her slightly off. But not right now, when all she could feel and think of was Nicole.

So, she tugged Nicole's hair, "Make me come." she explained, lips against the redhead's jaw and voiced her urgency. It sounded like a mixture between plea and an order.

Grasping her ass, she pushed the shaft deep inside her. Pink, puffy pussy lips accepted Nicole eagerly. The latter, never taking her eyes off the beauty stretching around her. She watched Waverly's features until, finally she bottomed-out. Her skin was glowing, her breathing grew more and more erratic and her erection throbbing.

"Fuck. You feel amazing." The tall redhead whispered. She leaned forward to give Waverly a slow kiss; and the action only made her sink in further up her lover's pussy. Her tongue parting her lips to play with Waverly's that met her eagerly. The backs of her thighs were now pressed against Nicole's lap.

There was initial pain, as Waverly accepted the girth inside her; but she adjusted quickly shortly after her cunt gripped something smooth and warm. Her walls wrung themselves around it, as if to squeeze the life out of it. 

Nicole carefully thrusted a few times, and she felt herself relax. 

"Oh, goddamn. You're-"  Nicole hissed as if the walls around her were burning her. And a maybe they were, her whole body felt on fire. She was swimming in that liquid the girl kept gushing out with her quivering spasms. The bottom of her belly throbbed in pleasure. 

"Christ." The brunette moaned deeply against her lips, and tried to grasp onto anything available, which so happened to be Nicole. Specifically, a delightfullyfull and firm ass. She felt the muscles move everytime she thrust in and out of her and long eyelashes fluttered against her cheek.

They continued like that a few minutes, —just enjoying the feeling of being connected in that way with each other.

It was intimate, the way Waverly's body trembled at Nicole's unfocused breaths against her ear, and the reality of how little they were actually doing. Sure, it wasn't the best sex anyone has ever had in the history of the universe; but, for them, it was everything.

The sounds of skin slapping, panting, quiet groans and whimpers filled the air. Outside, the distinct view of a car shaking in tandem with deep thrusts wasn't missed out.  

After a while, it was clear that Nicole couldn't lie anymore and say that Waverly's pussy wasn't the best thing ever. She wasn't sure she'd ever be able to deny her feelings after this ended.

She could barely think. 

Waverly rolled her hips, her heart beating against her eardrums in unison with the throbbing coming from her stiff clit engorded lips "Mmn." she whimpered as hands grabbed her legs and put them on top of one the redhead's shoulders. 

Brown eyes darken, and Waverly licks her lips at the sight. Nicole pulls out of her for a second, leaving her whimpering and groaning at the absence, only to slam back into her with an astonishing force. 

"Oh, fuck." Waverly's mouth falls open. Her knees trembled at the new pace, and her breasts bounced. Hips bucked back and forth in time with the redhead's movements 

"Can you—um, touch yourself?" Nicole whispered against the girl's mouth, feeling every inch of her member slowly slip inside of her and be wrapped into her intoxicating warmth. The slapping of her hips turning into muffled claps as she made sharp and shallow thrusts.

Waverly complies. The girl bites her lower lip and palms her left breast with one hand before cupping her dripping pussy with her other hand. 

Nicole glances down at their sweaty bodies and swears at the sight of her thick meat reaming Waverly’s pussy, coming out shiny and slippery, she nearly loses it when she catches the brunette grinding her clit into her fingers. She whimpers against her lips and slams back into her.

"God, I can't believe we are doing this here, of all the places—" Waverly arched her back feeling the thrusts get deeper and harder inside of her. She became addicted. Every inch of her body shivered in pleasure and excitement.

It was funny. The fact that they were here. She was a known planner. And still, never in her life she would've imagined it. An impromptu meeting that resulted in her, losing her virginity to Nicole Haught, and on the back of a car. It was against all she ever knew. Yet, she couldn't stop looking into the redhead's charming eyes as they both got closer and closer to the edge. 

"Are you going to come?" Nicole rushed, and managed a few shaky thrusts, "I- I need to come." She almost begs, and her voice betraying her.

It's not like she meant to sound that _desperate_ , but the sensations were all too magnific and new that she couldn't help it. She's pulsing, and the need to release gets only stronger each time she rams inside the girl, but Nicole Haught refuses to come before the girl underneath her, if it's the last thing she did; so she was determined to hold off a little longer. A task that seemed so difficult, specially with Waverly, who had her earlobe in her mouth and focused on devouring her ear. The girl, knew how sensitive her ears were and still-

"Oh God, yes. I'm so close, baby." Waverly worked out, whimpering into Nicole’s ear, her thighs tightening together.

Okay, thank fucking God. Nicole internally sweared.

Or else, this was going to turn out very embarrassing for her. She wanted to live up to Waverly's expectations, and that terrified her; because _what if Waverly regrets being with her? What if she thought she was horrible at sex and didn't want to see her ever again?_

The endless chain of 'what if' thoughts, fortunately, delayed her approaching orgasm. 

And in the blink of an eye, Nicole angled her hips in a way and hit _that_ spot; pleasure whitewashed her senses, pupils blown wide and her throat bobbed. Together they writhed and moved, pushing and pulling at each other. And so, Waverly buried her face against her neck, her back doing a slight arch and made their breasts stick together with their sweat. 

Waverly clung to Nicole, her nails digging into her back and shoulders, bringing them impossibly closer, and yet, she felt somewhat torn and empty. The ache in her heart threatened some hot tears to spill, but that could've been because her orgasm was dawned upon her. 

She panted against Nicole's flushed skin, "I'm coming-Fuck, I'm-"  

The redhead stroke deep inside her, hitting the same wet spot and bit her lip at the rapture on Waverly’s face, she swallowed hard.

Her heart soared.

Waverly cried out as she orgasmed, chanting a few fucks as she came undone. A beautiful, shuddering mess; as her pussy clenched rhythmically on her thrusting shaft and cum trickled out of her with each thrust. The pleasure that possessed her was blinding and strong. Unlike any other orgasm she had ever experienced.

This time, she didn't stop the tears that were threatening to fall, like molten lava. 

Nicole, impressed by the sight of the gorgeous girl coming apart by her, looked as if she was about to speak, but she quickly closed her mouth. A broken 'you're beautiful' was unsaid. Instead, she remembered.

_Shit._

Her hips stilled and she sat up, pulling quickly out of Waverly, her own orgasm bringing her to the brink. Kneeling between her legs as she started to come, one hand furiously rubbing herself while the other gripped Waverly's thigh as she came apart. The redhead's eyes were firmly shut, her hard stomach quivering and her mouth hanging open. 

"Fuck." Waverly cursed, taking in the sight of Nicole, whose right hand was still pumping as white cum shot out all over her, _and wow_ , there was a lot of it. Some of the sticky and warm fluid falling onto her stomach and her still unrecovered, trembling pussy. A few other droplets on her breasts. 

Nicole whimpered as her orgasm tapered off, she shook a few times after she finished erupting on top of the other girl. She slumped forward onto the car seat, and fell back, beside the still shivering brunette as their breathing became back to normal. Their bodies still shaking, and oversensitive. 

The air inside the car got too hot for them, but they remained intertwined, almost cuddling. A compelling need to touch the other one constantly. Both young girls afraid to admit thar if they finally let go, it would be forever. 

When she finally opened her eyes, she turned her head, and met Waverly's. Her lips are bruised, and so is her chest and neck. The girl's eyes swirled with something undistinguishable. 

Tugging the redhead by the back of her head, she kissed her, with all the passion that was left in her. When their lips parted, warm breath tickled against Waverly's cheek. Both girls having trouble with staying awake.

Somebody pulled away, and Nicole sat up, causing Waverly to jump at the sudden movement interrupting their post-orgasmic bliss. The redhead did a quick work and streched her long torso until she reached the bag she had previously abandoned near her side of the car. Waverly watched with interest as the other girl willed out an excited 'aha!' and pulled out a few napkins. 

Oh, she forgot about her stomach and the— well, _that_. 

Nicole maneuvered to her with shy eyes and started cleaning up her mess with piece of napking touching gently her skin.

Their mess, actually. 

When the redhead finished she reached over and returned to her place, beside Waverly and gave the brunette a small, charming smile. 

She atempts to plaster fake confidence on her face as she considers her next words. Not sure about how Waverly would react, and completely not sure about how _she_ would react if the brunette rejected her. Nerves are swimming inside her stomach.

It's too late to back out now.

"Come to mine." Nicole painfully suggests, her eyes fluttering and those gorgeous long eyelashes causing Waverly tug her bottom lip with her teeth. 

"You can't keep trying to get be into bed. It's not fair."

"Oh is it? Why is it not fair?" Nicole asks with a hint of mock, and places a trail of kisses from the brunette's collarbone to where her golden cross laid. Waverly sighs at the gentle but sensual contact and loses herself in the moment, allowing Nicole's greedy mouth to write poems on her body.

Finding herself again, Waverly pulls away slightly and absently strokes Nicole's stomach, some circles here and there where her nails left blunt red marks, "Because you're leaving." and a silence consumes the pair inside the small car.

Nicole sighs after an agonizing long time, and nods slowly. "Yeah." she states under her breath, and waits for Waverly to say something.

Anything.

But nothing else came. 

The disappointment is more crushing than either expected.

Another silence falls between the two girls as their complicated situation dawns upon them. It could never just be easy with them. A constant flow of questions running through their heads.

Nicole feels tense and anxious and she has to stop herself from bursting out of the car, out of embarrassment for putting her feeling too out there, but still, somehow not clear enough for Waverly to understand she was making an effort. Anything to make her realize she was the woman of her dreams, the person she wanted to mother her children, and many other sappy shit she was too embarrassed to say out loud. 

They start dressing soon after her brief panic. Hands and arms intentionally brush against the brunette's.

She was persistent.

Waverly shrugs her coat and buttons it up. They both get out of the car and into the chilling air, although it was less than before. Waverly steps outside and breathes in. The situation wasn't the best, and it certainly wasn't what either of ther expected, but their hesitation is too strong. 

Part of her was angry at the redhead; they both needed to deal with the fact that they had sex and that Nicole was still leaving Purgatory. 

Leaving her behind.  

She doesn’t understand how they can carry on living this way.

With that, they both got inside the car that was still warm and reeked of sweat and sex, and drove all the way to Purgatory. Back to reality and back to their constant denial. 

 

The car ride was peaceful, with soft music playing from the radio time went by so quickly that Waverly didn't even remember dozing off until she felt hands shaking her lightly, to awake her. Nicole had brought her back to the Homestead. The heat inside the car contrasted her cold and sticky  forehead due to her resting on the window. 

 

The redhead chuckled lightly under her breath, "We're here, sleepyhead." and smiled greatly at her, the genuiness of it made her stomach flip and she smiled back at Nicole, even if she’s still sleep-rumpled and angry, and feeling too many goddamn things at once. 

Nicole doesn't open the car door for her this time and in fact, Waverly doesn't mind, not even a bit. Space was good, and made her think clearer. Because she's not sure how to respond to physical contact now that everything between them has shifted and shook her to the soul.

They're walking to the Homestead now, and it isn't until they reach the porch that Nicole stops her, her hand squeezing her arm softly and Waverly allows the sweet touch to spread its warmth throughout her entire body.

"Thanks." says Nicole, in a raspy voice that makes Waverly want to start to cry.

"Nicole-"

"Thank you." Nicole blurted out. "It was the most incredible night I think I've ever had, and I know that it wasn't too over the top of special for you, maybe, but I wouldn't have it other way." 

It's a one way decision; and Waverly settles on the one that spreads warmth evenly over her skin.

She kisses Nicole because it's the only thing keeping her sane at this moment.

The heavy scent of sweat and sex still lingers on the redhead's jean jacket, washing over her as she presses her lips and clings onto hope and strong arms. 

"Me neither."

 

The night is ending and so are they. Both can feel it. With sad smiles, and promising words they wonder if they can continue to hang on. 

 

"Hey, Nicole? See you on Friday?"

It's a vulnerable and heartfelt question thrown at the redhead; but it's enough.

"Can't get enough of me already?" Nicole throws back and gives her a small smile, a sad smile.

Chuckles escape through Waverly's parted lips."Oh, you wish." she bites, and realizes she's not angry anymore. She kisses Nicole one last time before she let's her walk down the staits, and into the cold streets.

"I mean it." adds Nicole over her shoulder before she goes and keeps her eyes on the small car until it vanishes from her eyesight.

It feels more than a little bittersweet.

She watched Nicole drive away and although her heart was a mess, the hint of a smile curved her still bruised lips. With the redhead gone, eveything is so quiet, too still; and the dread of being apart from her love becomes realer.

Why does it hurt so badly?

She exhales, and mere minutes later, she gets inside her home. Finally. After spending probably an unhealthy amount of time outside causing her cheeks turn into angry red and her limbs to tingle. Only that as she walks up the stairs of the cozy house, trying to shield herself from the agressive weather that she notices it.

A note.

It was inside one of the pockets of her coat.

And with Nicole's cute handwriting.

 

 

_"if you are in,_

_i'm in."_

 

The pain does stop, even if there are just whispers of it lingering, but it's replaced with a burning hope that squeezes her so tightly.

 

She's in the same place she has been for months; only difference is that this time, they both won't fight it.

 

So, she clings onto it.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can y'all believe this took me a month into updating even after saying i would do so the day after i posted chapter one? wow. i'm so thankful for the response this story has gotten. also, i tried my best into making this non offensive and dysforia friendly for my trans readers; so i hope this does any justice. kudos and comments feed my ego.  
> until next time, friends.


End file.
